


谵妄狂想曲

by Longan



Category: Cris - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cris - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longan/pseuds/Longan
Summary: 意淫





	谵妄狂想曲

男孩的脚踝是纤细的，紧实的膝盖和柔韧的躯体肆无忌惮地陷在柔软的床里。他卷翘的睫毛带着泪珠，鬈发散乱，双目紧闭，惊醒他如同惊醒一只鸟。  
“先生…”他在梦里低喃出声，你微笑着掀起薄毯，不出所料地看见他把你预备的衣服穿在了里面。你的视线往下，白色长筒袜包裹着修长的小腿至大腿根部，蓝白条纹的水手裙隐约能看见蕾丝内裤的钩边。而他的上半身则是成套的水手上衣，脖子上还歪歪扭扭地系着根白色丝带。  
他似乎是感觉到了冷，不自觉地把身体微微蜷缩，露出一小截窄瘦的腰部，双腿交叠在床单上磨蹭了两下，然后发出轻轻的呜咽。一股香甜的气息从他的两股之间泄露，像果露和玫瑰。他正在发情初期，生殖腔宫口的瓣膜即将打开，等待着alpha的什么东西进入操弄。  
他还在做梦。在梦里，他泡在充满热水的大木桶里，沉浸在无法满足的欲望中，雾气缭绕中有无数的手正在抚摸他的身体各处，有无数嘴唇正在亲吻他的每一寸皮肤——然而他依旧不感到满足。  
“克里斯，告诉我，你梦见了什么？”你趴在他的耳边低声问道，把那一缕缕卷毛绕在指尖把玩，手伸到他的裙子里面，摸到一片湿滑。  
他醒了，如同一只鸟的惊醒，身上还带着你过往标记的味道。你用声音和强烈的alpha信息素把他从渴求的深渊里拽出，跌进情欲的怀抱。  
“我梦见了你。”他的睫毛在颤抖，漂亮的棕色眼睛渴望地看着你，因为你的手指已经钻进他的底裤里面，来回抚弄着那湿漉漉的臀瓣。  
“你在撒谎。”你知道他没说实话，你了解他胜过他了解他自己。他现在是个饥渴的小婊子，人尽可夫的荡妇，他的肉穴正吮吸着你的手指，他的梦里也有无数男人和alpha阴茎，你只是其中之一。  
“求求你…求求你…”他没有反驳，伸出双手抱住你的脖子，双腿大张，扭着屁股试图吞进你的手指。他需要你奸淫他，操弄他，插入他。你对他的谎言并不感到嫉妒，因为他现在就是你的，但是你还想要小小的惩罚他。  
“我需要你的诚意，克里斯。”你叫着他名字，把手收回，“自慰给我看。”  
男孩掀起自己的裙边，露出里面私密的风景。白色蕾丝钩花小三角内裤已经被丰沛的omega体液濡湿，勉强包裹住挺翘浑圆的小屁股，他眨着眼睛，把内裤轻轻往下拉，然后手指插进自己的后穴，搅动出诱人的水声。  
柔嫩的穴口因充血变得梅红，像是熟透的果肉，随着抽插动作流出的淫液则是果实的汁水。他在喘息呻吟，扭着屁股用指尖操着自己，眼神却无辜地望向你。  
“想要我用大肉棒操你吗？嗯？”你也把手指狠狠插入他的甬道，几乎是一瞬间，一小股淫液就从他体内喷出。  
“我要你——”他真的哭了，眼泪把小脸弄得汗津津的，刚刚指奸的高潮只会让他更加空虚，他的穴里的软肉像蚌似的紧紧含住你的手指，吮吸着索求更多。  
“想要的话，就自己舔，女孩。”你褪去他湿透了的蕾丝内裤，熟练地用它捆绑住他的双手手腕到背后，他脸颊通红，半跪在你的面前用牙齿轻轻咬白了下嘴唇。你把他的脑袋摁向自己鼓胀的胯间，命令道，“别咬嘴唇，咬开我的拉链。”  
属于alpha信息素的味道把他熏的晕头转向，男孩几乎是膜拜似的把脸贴紧在你裆部，又开始啜泣。你不耐烦地用手轻拍了几下他的脸，“你不愿意的话，我就走了。”  
“不，不要！”他没法用手挽留你拉住你的衣袖，只能赶紧动用他的嘴唇和牙齿。他小心翼翼地衔住你裤子的拉链头，缓缓往下拉，鼻尖顶着你勃发的突起，温热的气息尽数喷在你最敏感的区域。你发出一声粗喘，等他好不容易把你的内裤边拉下，你坚硬的欲望就迫不及待地弹跳出来打在他的脸上。  
“...好大。”他像是惊叹又像是满足，驯服于浓烈的alpha信息素，用艳红的薄唇含住你鸡蛋大小的龟头，双颊鼓起开始吞咽。你挺着腰往他的喉咙深处戳刺，他被噎的眼角泛起泪花，却哽咽着不敢把它吐出来。  
“小婊子，再含深点儿。”你命令着他，一巴掌拍在他雪白的屁股上，瞬间泛红的指印在出现在臀瓣，“你喜欢我这么惩罚你吗？”  
他因为疼痛而掉下眼泪，却不断点头。你知道他喜欢这个，他喜欢你惩罚他，用这种方式让他记住自己是谁，属于谁。于是你又接连在他的小屁股上呼了几巴掌，力道拿捏的不轻不重，这下他的臀肉整个呈现出情色的红痕，像是被吮吸着吻过，而不是出于你的暴力行为。男孩浑身颤抖，你的龟头一下子插进他的嗓子眼，他就在疼痛和反胃的奇特感觉中前端中射出一小滩精液，弄脏了水手裙。  
“真是个贱货。”你笑着把阴茎从他嘴里抽出，而他下颚酸痛的一时合不拢，只能倒在你身下喘息，口水混合着你的前液从嘴角溢出。你把他捞在你的怀里，揉捏着他青涩的胸部，“做过那么多回了这里没长大，以后有孩子了怎么喂奶？”  
他颤颤巍巍地用修长的双腿夹住你的腰，裙子没脱里面却早就一丝不挂。你搓揉着他的臀瓣，听见他小声对你低语，“可我想给你生个孩子…”  
你把他抱起来，想着有点儿可笑——他自己都是个孩子呢。你把他上衣脱掉，只剩下那根白丝带。然后把他翻过身，摆成跪趴的姿势，臀部高高翘起，裙摆掀到腰际，欣赏着男孩饥渴的穴肉，劲瘦修长的大腿，长筒袜边缘的花纹。甚至连被蕾丝内裤捆住双手勒出的红痕都那么美丽——他显得淫荡又纯情，像是高中校园里的学生和夜店里的钢管舞女郎。  
你觉得你忍不了了。  
进入还是比想象中困难，哪怕男孩从里到外都湿透了，汁液在床单滴成一滩。他低吟着用小屁股艰难地吞咽着你粗长的肉棒，而你一遍遍地叫着他的名字，“克里斯…克里斯…”动作却毫不客气直驱而入，甬道的穴肉包裹着你的阴茎，贪婪地吮吸想要更多刺激。  
“你是谁？”你的龟头在他的生殖腔宫口堪堪停住，那软肉构成的缝隙被你按摩似的磨蹭着，你却不急着进去，嘴唇吻上他的背脊。  
“克里斯，克里斯蒂亚诺。”他被折磨的眼泪汪汪，身体小幅度地不停痉挛，前端可怜兮兮地滴着水，你通红粗壮的阴茎像是烙铁，他快被那玩意儿的热度搞融化了。  
“你是谁的？”你把阴茎往外撤了点点，然后毫不客气地猛然刺进去，龟头撞开那脆弱的缝隙，直接凿进生殖腔内。  
“啊——”他一下子被干的潮吹了。你感到一大股热流浇在你的龟头，快感让你的头皮发麻，而小家伙的大腿根都在颤栗，要不是你抓着他的腰，他就会倒在床上。  
而你是不会放过他的。你开始猛力抽插，用坚挺的阴茎支撑着他，他就是被钉在了上面。湿滑紧窒的甬道发出咕叽咕叽的水响，粗圆的柱身把他撑开，硕大的龟头撬进他的生殖腔横冲直撞，接连不断的摩擦几乎把嫩肉操的外翻。  
“回答我的问题，克里斯。”你打了一下他的屁股，饱满的臀肉颤抖，水淋淋的汁液流满他的大腿根。他的呻吟声越来越高亢，窄小的肉壁被塞到极致，omega信息素充溢在整个房间。  
“我是你的，先生，我是你的。”他不管不顾地喊了出来，淫荡地扭动着屁股迎合你的捅弄，你的大肉棒抽出再不断插入，暴躁狠戾的动作像是想把他操死。  
“你是我的什么？说清楚点儿。”  
“我是…我是你的小婊子，只要你的大肉棒狠狠操我的小婊子。”这个问题对他来说并不难，你却还是很满意。你还想告诉他，他不仅是你的小婊子，小妓女，小荡妇，他还是你的女孩。做爱时穿着水手裙长筒袜，光溜溜地只在脖颈上系着白丝带的女孩。  
你无法言说你对他的爱，唯有操弄他更深。他平坦的小腹被你粗鲁的进攻戳得凸起，里面则像是极乐天堂，甬道湿润滑腻，每次你操到他的花心，温热的omega汁液就会把你的阴茎浇灌的更加粗长，而他已经完全被快感俘虏，头脑发昏地摆腰扭胯，被束缚的双手让他陷入完全被动的境地，但他沉迷于此。他把自己完全交给了你，你要是去吻他，会得到他舌头的回答，你操他，会得到他甬道的回答。  
你真的去吻了他，他哭着接受了这个吻。这是个奖励，奖励他乖乖听话，奖励他淫荡的天性。你狂抽猛插，低端发亮饱满的囊袋拍在他的臀尖上，每一下都操到他的最深处，发出令人耳热的“啪啪啪”声。他被接连不断地高潮搞得快要死掉，还浪叫着求你更加用力。你打他的屁股，蹂躏着他敏感的肉珠，碰也不碰他的前端。  
最后他被硬生生的操射了，体内不规律的收缩让你的气息越来越不稳。你问他，“想让我射进去吗？克里斯？想让我把你肚子搞大，让你怀孕吗？”  
他求之不得，不自觉地夹紧他屁股里你亟待爆发的阴茎。你倒吸一口气，胡乱地骂了他几句，又重又快地狠操他最后十几下，然后你的alpha结开始膨胀，死命卡住他脆弱的穴口，而你的龟头则喷涌出大量滚烫的精液，源源不断地灌进他的生殖腔里。他被极致的高潮爽的快要晕过去，你抱着他把他的屁股抬高，好让那些精液更深地流入他的子宫，你猜你马上就有孩子了，也许眼睛像他，也许头发像他。这不禁让你在漫长的射精过程中边吻他的胳膊肘和腰窝，边微笑着担心起另一个问题，要是奶水真的不够该怎么办呢？


End file.
